yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 19 Episode 14: Mission for the The Golden Fleece
sun-ken-rock-2346457.jpg|Hiro Lionheart Female 3.png|Azrinth After a long discussion with Kaori, Hiro came up with there next plan of action. They'd destroy them bit by bit. Taking there weaponry and things that made them special seemed to be the best plan of action... so there first sights, had been on none other than.. The Golden fleece... In Greek mythology, the Golden Fleece (Greek: χρυσόμαλλον δέρας chrysómallon déras) is the fleece of the gold-hair1 winged ram, which was held in Colchis. The fleece is a symbol of authority and kingship. It figures in the tale of the hero Jason and his band of Argonauts, who set out on a quest for the fleece by order of King Pelias, in order to place Jason rightfully on the throne of Iolcus in Thessaly. Through the help of Medea, they acquire the Golden Fleece. The story is of great antiquity and was current in the time of Homer (eighth century BC). It survives in various forms, among which the details vary. The items powers vary... but the most known one would be, That it can reflect any power that is launched against it without being harmed or harming the users. This serves as a means of self-defense and counter-attack. It's able redirect any kinetic force enacted on its person, back to the source that it originated from or to another source entirely. This ability renders physical attacks against the it useless, as any kinetic energy formed by the attack is redirected by the user's body. On to the Mission... Hiro stood in his suit within the Mary Jeitai section of the helicarrier that the sides were stationed on. He walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets before he turned right down the hall into his hallway. Lines of Maru Jeitai saluted there chairman as he walked down the halls untill he made his way into his office taking a seat. He wore a crisp black suit, a red tie and crisp black shoes, they looked vintage , alligator textured. He pressed the button , switching off to the intercom that blasted throughout the whole facility. " Azrinth Laruko. Come to Hiro Lionhearts office as soon as possible. " He said pulling his gloved hand back his eyes dead set on a large window in his office. Hiro, cool cam and collected. Iroincally even though he's the commander of the Maru Jeitai. He's almost a pacifist. He doesnt believe in unesscary death, and will try his hardest not to harm anyone unless given him no choice. On the battle field however this concept still applies. Upon every mission he's ever taken his casuality list almost always leads to one digit numbers. 3 Being the highest. His combat capablites are so high that he can take out opponents without killing them and that's his main principal. He believes that everyone has good in them. But he hates injustice, and will do anything to stop it.. thus why he only has three kills. Despite his high level of superiority in the army and the fact he doesn't kill unless he has to. None question him. His blonde hair casketed over his face. Placing both of his hands together as he waited for her to enter his office for her debriefing. ( http://i12.mangareader.net/sun-ken-rock/26/sun-ken-rock-2086249.jpg ) Azzy cx: Her leg shakes as she sits in the waiting room, her black boot tapping the floor as she reads a nearby magazine on war machines and weaponry. A very interesting gun caught her attention as she turned the page with her long charpened to a point black nails tipped in silver. She raises a brow as she reads down the article only to hear her name called. Her eyes turn colors from her relaxed light brown to a green of excitement for she's been waiting for quite a while now. Placing the magazine at her side she stands and begins walking through the large doors. She wears a black v-cut shirt, black skin tight jeans, and a spiked studded belt with a belt buckle of a skull. Her jeans are tucked into black calf high combat boots that give her an extra inch and a half of height. Making a series of turns to his office she casually walks, observing the pictures on the walls, even stopping for a brief second to read a saying on some. She's in no rush but she's still making her way faster than she ususally would. Pulling her cellphone out she turns on the front camera to quickly check her make-up and hair. Her make-up is fine, but she sees a few hairs sticking out of place. He re-pulls her hair up into a long black pony-tail that flows down just above her tail bone even pulled up. Her bangs swooping down over her left eye. Within minutes she's at his office door not having took too long to get there. She stops, listening to his heart beat from behind the office door as she knocks. ¥Love¥: " Enter " He demanded, his voice stern and his eyes deadest on the door. Hiro had just recently recruited this one to be his second in command. Something had been different about her but further evaluations are in need. He waited patiently but during that time he drifted in thought how far he had came within the Maru Jeitai. He hadn't wanted control of the army . He wanted to infect retrie and go look for his lost love back in china. He hadn't from her in over 11years. Last time he checked she had been long dead. . . He didn't have time to fret he had a mission today. A job to complete. Despite it all she had been the first person to take a mantel under him since he took the chairman seat of the private military corporation. His hands hovered over a folder , it had been her next assissgnements. A mission , and a very important one at that. His bright eyes stayed focused on the door , a single seat infront of him for her to sit in once she had made her way through. " Well... What are you waiting on... Christmas ? " Azzy cx: A sarcastic grin paints her face as she walks in with the response of, "No Halloween. It's closer." Her eyes shift from green to a hazel with a sense of humor as she walks in, taking her seat before him with no hesitation. A crack of her neck and a slight grin she looks at him. Her eyes scanning over her new boss as she takes in the new scent to store for later with a deep breath. It's a bit unusual. Not your typical smell you'd get from any human male. Usually all testosterone and that normal male odor they carry. Her eyes move over him, observing his blonde hair to his crisp red tied suit. And yet the only thing that actually caught her attention was how his muscles showed clearly through his suit. Shaking the thoughts of other things from her mind she leans back, crossing her legs. Already getting the hint that he's a "good" guy where as she's a natural born hunter, a killer, and a leader. A thought crosses her mind... "Will this job work out?" is the only thing she can think to herself. Goodie two-shoes disgust her, but if she wants to keep her job then she must control herself and overlook things. Shaking her thoughts she raises a brow to him, "So..." ¥Love¥: (http://youtu.be/maDD1sP6q7Y we tend to use music in our posts a lot so yeah XD ) " ... " He stood up. His eyes boring down at the female as he tilted his head up. Due to his solider background, and his P.S.E. Hiro is tough made, his toned body and massive arms make him look like an all around professional athlete. His hair styled in a spikey fashion is a golden blonde, that in certain lights gives off a creamy brown tint. along with his green eyes that have been noted to shift into a gold if he's angred enough. His Maru Jeitai custom made armour is of two color's. One a crimson red, and a raven black. Although If he isnt in his Maru Jetai commander unit clothing, then he'll normally be wearing a leather jacket or something else of the casual nature. Finally Walking over to a board on a wall. He began to point as the projection displayed clear as day for her as he spoke " As you know solider. " he said in a stern tone. " Sector Olympus is control of every portion of the city almost. Most of my men can't get into areas without being attacked by sector Olympus and KPD patrol. You however, your under the radar. Undetectable. You and your... 'Skills ' will come in hand with the mission at hand. Your tasked with infiltrating and enemy facility and getting something known as ' The golden fleece ' it's heavily protected. The moment you get in it's going to be a fight. But you can get in quietly enough to surprise them. They won't know what hit them. Your method of entry will be up to you. Were currently flying over the mission location as we speak. Well reach the area within 10 minutes. Do you understand the task at hand? Any questions ? " Azzy cx: She watches him as he stands, her eyes focused elsewhere than supposed to be until she snaps to and looks at the board he points to. Her eyes flick to the area he points to on the board listening closely to his instructions. A single nod and a "yes sir" is given as she stands. Hopefully by 'skills' he talks about her pretty amazing flexibility and enhanced equilibrum, making her able to go places as stealthily as possible. And on the other hand she can just go Jigoku no Banken form and not be seen at all until shifted again. Doesn't mean she can't be heard but as long as she can tear into throats and kill those whom attack her she should be fine right? Her fingers twitch at the thought of warm blood being flung all over like a slaughter house, but due to her boss' orders she must behave and stick to the mission. She whines under her breath thinking of what he is and isn't allowing her to do. If it were her choice she'd go in teeth bared and claws out killing anything and everything in her path. A sigh escapes her breath at the slight disappointment, but she accepts her mission. "I must gear up quickly then if we only have 10 minutes counting down." ¥Love¥: " I'll give you 5. I'm going with you. " He said brushing past her, hitting her shoulder on accident as he rushed to the armory. He began to suit up, placing on his custom made Maru Jeitai armored suit. Armed with a futuristic looking M-16 that fired 50 calibur rail gun round bullets. He slicked his hair up into spikes, so they wouldn't sit in his eyes when on the battle field. Getting ready within 2 minutes, giving his commander 2 more minutes before departure. " While your obtaining the Fleece. I have to make my way into the database and obtain as much information on the enemy as possible. Failure isn't an option however death is. Beware be alarmed. And suspect the unexpected and the unexplained. " He said kicking off the drop off hatch. His body falling down rapidly from the 60 foot drop. His busy twisting rapidly before he finally landed on his right knee with a hard crash , 30 feet from the objectives location. He looked up waiting to see if the female would have followed him or not. Pressing in on his ear piece he would have chimed into her frequency. " Im going in through the sewers. You could go In through the roof , I'll cause a distraction big enough for you to do what you have to. Let's not waste anytime... Lionheart out. " He said chiming out, walking to a man hole where he soon opened and then hopped into. Starting his mission off. Azzy cx: She follows behind him into the armory, stripping down with no cares as she grabs the all black new armor given to her previously. Suiting up she takes a peak at him. Strong, very fit, atheletic... She could get used to seeing that. She's dressed just seconds after him, grabbing her custom katana she has with her at all times. Standing next to him as he takes a leap from the hatch she jumps with him, the wind flowing through her pony tail. As she lands only 5 feet behind him she walks up and looks at him, giving a nod. Her eyes brown with a red tint. As he leaps into the man hole she takes off in a sprint only to jump up and shift, disappearing to all enemies. Being invisible she takes to the roof quickly and silently as she focuses on her mission. Her paws lightly padding against the building. Her ears alert she finds an opening in the roof, using her nose to lift it and slip in, dropping behind an armed enemy. Taking in his scent quickly she focuses on his soul. The hunt begins as he turns around and spots her. A shriek of terror comes aloud from the rather scrawny man as he shoots aimlessly at her, missing her with all 8 bullets he has the chance to even fire. Quickly pouncing on him her teeth bare into the mans throat, the taste of his blood splashing over her tongue making her blood thirst break into action. Five more men come to check out the shreiking only see the body on not her. She growls and it echos through the entire upper section of the building making it sound like she comes from all directions. They aim around confused as she shifts and quickly draws her katana from her back and taking a quick swing clearing two of the men's shoulders of their heads. The other three turn around and fire. She leaps up into the rafters and drops down behind them, spearing one through the spine and out through his chest. The body drops lifelessly and she twists around, kicking one of the two left standing in his jaw, breaking his neck as she drops in front of the last one. Raising her weapon up quickly she pierces him up through his jaw and out the top of his skull, pulling it back out and using the shirt of a random to clean the blood off her blade. Sheathing it once more she finds the exit only to make her way to the next level..... ¥Love¥: ( http://youtu.be/YfjTZLxekig ) " And done... " He said copying all the information into a flash drive from the computers. The information had been mediocre but it had been something to go off of. Soon enough things had been quiet untill an explosion riddles the ground underneath the enemy barracks Into nothing but a giant hole ! All of the KPD soldiers rush in to apprehend the threat. Gun in hand. Hiro began to fire round after round at the soliders as they hit the ground , the rail gun rounds had been stun rounds. It had been out of his nature to kill unless he had to. Blasting through them one by one untill he finally stopped shooting and used his superior speed to sweep through a rain of bullets. Meeting a man straight up as he back handed him, and then punched him in the throat. Catching a hand over his shoulder, he judo tossed him forward snapping the enemies arm and soon punting him into the wall once he hit the ground. Hiro beat through the ranks with ease, the alarms blaring off as loud as they could to alert everyone of the intruder. Azrinth would have saw soliders rushing down to lower levels to handle Hiro the distraction had been complete at this point. Making his accomplis job that much easier. Hiro caught one guys fist in his hand, crushing it, then round house kicking him through two rooms. He spun back around, choke slamming one guy through the floor and then round house kicking another through a window! A 1 man army for sure. " Alright stage is set, my jobs done. You have 10 minutes tops before this goes to shit solider. " He said to her through his ear piece. She would have made her way into the facility where she thought she hadn't been being followed, however something had indeed been tracking her, stalking her from the very shadows she used to blanket herself. 9:29:47 PM Azzy cx: She drops down through the ceiling of the entrance making her way downstairs as she hears the explosion and him in her ear piece. "Got it," she replies quickly. Scaling a wall quickly as she hears soldiers rush down to her boss and the explosion, she hides in the shadows above, a hand and foot on each side of the wall as she holds herself silently and stealthily pressed to the ceiling above. Once cleared she releases her arms, hanging upside down in a full split as her legs hold her up. Listening she places her hands above her head and drops down into a hand stand, bending her back to place her feet behind her head and bring the upper part of her body up 180 degrees so that she stands erect in the center of the hallway. She shifts, taking off in a run down the hallways to her mission. It only takes less than a minute to reach her destination of the area holding "The Golden Fleece". There were maybe seven guards guarding the room. An idea pops into her head and she shifts back to her humanly form, but 'forgets' her clothing leaving her nude and exposed before one of the men. She whistles and calls him to her. He raises his gun and she begs for him not to shoot. Quickly he lowers his gun and the disgusting filth of a human male begins to take over him. He walks up to her, lust in his eyes as she waves him to follow her with a single index finger. Biting her lip she grins and guides him around a corner. Quickly pushing him against a wall she pulls the blade from his belt and slices his throat walking away. Doing the same to the other three outside guarding the door. Once all are killed she shifts and walks inside quickly and viciously slaughtering the three inside giving them no chance of shooting a single bullet or seeing her. In the center was what her boss described to her earlier. Uncaringly she grabs the object and takes off town the hall, bursting through the closest exit still invisible to those who try to chase her. BUT... Something wasn't right... There was still something following her and she sensed in as soon as she entered the building... Once outside she stops and growls visciously waiting... patiently... ( http://youtu.be/_kzeenaieps ) " so you've taken notice to me. " the voice said in a low tone. A young man steps out of the shadow. Shirtless with a katana in his hand as well. Scars littering his body and his muscles had been toned. He wore black pants yet no shoes. He had a blind fold over his eyes. And bandages wrapped around his hands. " I can smell you. Smell of a woman.. And yet, like wet dog. " He said twisting the blade in his hands. This young man was blind and could not see her. But he is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling him to perceive his surroundings as precisely as normal sight. To go with this he is able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. The blind man is also able to infuse seismic energy with physical attacks, releasing seismic waves upon contact through punches and kicks, and absorbing seismic waves to make themselves stronger. " Sadly the item you have... " He said getting into his stance. " I cannot let you leave here with. Tis my duty. Ready yourself... I shall make your death swift. " Azzy cx: She slowly turns around and shifts, fully armored as she places the object in her pocket. Signalling Hiro all she says is, "Problem. Be there shortly." Her eyes redden as she chanels her anger, her body shaking as her body temperature rises. Her still clawed fingers grasp the katana on her back, unsheathing it. "But such an 'unfair' match. A Jigoku No Banken vs. a blind child, who is more than likely underestimated and is 20x more skillful than he looks. BUT... I think I'll have some fun and take my chances. I have a mission to finish and I WILL finish it no matter who's blood I need to shed around here." A hint of sarcasm and aggressiveness in her voice. Now a Jigoku no Banken is the Japenese word for hellhound. They are extrememly powerful demon dogs or 'Oni'. Hunters. Killers. Soul trackers. It takes skill to escape a hellhound and it takes a LOT of knowledge, stamina, and the right tools to kill one. Injuries only anger it more which in some cases power up the strength. Think of them like demon hulks. The more you piss it off, the stronger it becomes. Just so happens this one revovles all strength around blood lust, destruction, and pure rage. Their claws can rip souls from bodies and throw them into hell. Their teeth can shred like razor blades. Even the other supernatural creatures fear these beasts and very few can face one and live. She grins as her eyes flood a glowing ruby red, covering the whites of her eyes and her pupils. Black veins protrude from around her eyes as she glares. Her teeth elongated into viscious fangs, ready to taste the blood of her new victim. She growls and takes her stance, her katana gripped tight in hands. Three simple words are said each one pronouced loud and clear. "Bring. It. On." ¥Love¥: He had been silent. And as she had been talking his shadow would have began to inch over to her own yet his body had still been in the same area. Before long. He swung the blade being a full 6 feet of distance . It would be an Anomaly when the female would feel a 6 inch slash blasting across her chest. Despite the male being in his specific spot. Seeing the hell hound wouldn't have seen this coming, the connection percentage had been high. Swinging again This time towards the neck area. Which if connected would have severed the females head off clean. Despite being the distance apart. His shadow had been right next to her own. Azzy cx: Feeling her chest be slashed open she roars loudly as her eyes darken with anger and the veins stretch a little more down her cheeks. Seeing his neck move she bends back, bridging her body to dodge it matrix style. As she does that she sneakily pulls four throwing blades out of her boot and as soon as she stands she has no hesitation throwing them all at once directed in four different areas of his body. One aiming for the chest, the second aiming up higher at his forehead, the third aiming for the right thigh, and the last hurling towards his left wrist. "You sneaky litte bastard!" She hisses at him as she backs away from his shadow which also seems to be more than alive in different ways. ¥Love¥: Using the blade in his have he deselected her strikes . All of of them but the one to his right thigh which slipped into his leg causing him to slump forward. However for each defelection of the blade. Another swing of his blade was slashed out by his shoulder which stayed on her as she moved backwards. This time his shadow would have gripped ahold to her own in a bear hug which felt like the she-hulk had been crushing her with all of her PMS glory. The shadow would have held her in place so she wouldn't be able to move. If it connected she'd be getting squeezed in mid-air and the blind kid would have rushed and stabbed her right through the heart with his blade in attempts to end things quickly. Azzy cx: She quickly shifts and roars in anger, her paws stamping at the ground as she dodges the shadow and takes off running head on at the boy. Calibrating her steps and every move she makes along with his movement playing out her next plan. If things go her way the boy would run at her and she'd jump over him and shift in mid air, drawing her katana and hopefully getting to spear him through the chest praying to only God knows what that it works. Her muscles flex with each step, her paws leaving black and smoking paw prints with every step, able to see the hatred and anger in her eyes as blood from her chest barely trickles down her long black fur in a depleating stream as her blood begins to clot slowing the blood loss, although the blood loss wouldn't affect her until she had calmed down like any injuries would. With the adrenaline and the anger feuling her a few cuts and broken bones would do anything but stop her in a hunt. ¥Love¥: When she dodged his 'attack ' He has already been on the move! His feet swiftly running along the ground. And so had she. It looked like they had been charging at one another at full speed. And the blind child would have not been able to keep up with her but! The smoke emitting from her steps allowed him to legit see her full movements . When she attempted to spear him through the chest. The blind male would have used his right hand to take take the stabbing attack. It pinned through his have but he had been counting on thus. With her being in mid air , unless she could fly it be almost impossible for her to evade or alter her movements in mid air. With his blade pulled across his face. He slashed his blade over her neck. Slicing right through her seeing that her blade would have been in his opposing hand ( left Hand ) while he slashed with the attacking hand. The attack would have been fatal at this point. Slashing right through her neck severing it completely from her head ! Her blade had been in his hand. The counter seconds behind her own strike! The next procedure would be ending blow ! Azzy cx: She watches him and senses what she has planned wouldn't work. His spead was too fast making her calculations not add up so she abandons her move. As she jumps she twists her body out of dodge and rolls, standing back up behind him. "You're one smart kid." She says in more of a posessed demonic voice this time, saving the shift for when she landed, standing posted behind him until he was to spin around. She swings her katana around her and grins as her hands sends flames up the blade to the very tip. As she looked at the child her father popped into her head quickly and he only said one word. "Control." The only thing she could think of was the one move her father taught her that was the hardest one she ever learned. She would run towards her oponent and jump up, drop kicking the enemy to the floor. She'd land and spear them in the chest with her katana and kartwheel over them causing her blade to twist in their chest killing them. This time no tracks are left for she's in her more human-like form. Tracking her moves very carefully she decides to attempt this, growing more irritated the longer this continues on. TheNoGuy !: The young man for unknown reasons had been thrown off. Her attack slicing right through his chest and 'killing him' blood spewing from his lips as he went limp on the ground. Hiro, blasting off the ground in a motorcycle he'd tilt his head up when he saw the dead assassian at her feet. " Atleast you obtained the fleece. " He said eying her. " Get on, before reinforcements show up. " He said reving the bike up so it roared, the engines purr echoing through the block. ////Meanwhile//// Hades had been watching from a distance on a camera within one of there facilities. " I told you all.. Bringing all of the items to Kasaihana city would be a bad idea. " Zeus simply began to snicker as he looked at his brother. " Let them have there fun. They'll need all the can get to face us. This is nothing to us. Do not fret. I think they'll more do be interested with the fact that , that's a decoy. And what they have is simply a bomb. They'll find out in about 5...4...3....2..." He said crossing his arms. /////Back to the present///// before she would have gotten on the bike. Hiro's ears perked at the constant beeping he'd hear from the fleece she had on her person. " Azrinth... Azrinth move! " He said bomb rushing the female taking the fleece and rushing off to the edge of the building where he'd explode in a burst of flame engulfing him completely. Azzy cx: Placing her boot on the child's chest, she hold him down while she removes her blade from his chest. She rips off a bit of fabric from his pants to clean off her blade and place it back in the case on her back. As she puts her katana back the roar of the engine from Hiro's motorcycle floods her ears as she turns around. Watching him pull up she begins walking toward her only to be tackled like an elephants bomb rushing an ant. Her eyes grow huge only to be knocked over and pinned to the ground as he grabs the fleece from her and runs. "Awe fuck..." Is the only thing she can say, watching him run to the edge of the building. Quickly shifting she runs at him and jumps on him as the fleece explodes, knowing the flames will do nothing to her. Sadly, she doesn't get to him in time, but is caught in the explosion with him. Blown back, she lands on her paws at least 100 feet away and shakes off the dirt and run back to her boss quickly with no hesitation curious of the outcome. TheNoGuy !: Hiro , on knee. His armour destroyed from the waist up. The massive Hiro a Lionheart stood to his full height as he popped his arm back in place. He had been singed across various portions of his body but he hadn't been dead. Showing off his physiology. " ... Damn it.. " he looked back at Azrinth as she races over only for him to nod to her in his serious tone. " I'm alright. " He said despite taking the impact of 29 grenades at once. Hades appeared before the two. In a bussniess suit that looked like it cost more than the whole Maru Jeitai. " I hadn't known my brother would do this. However. I am more so impressed That you survived. " Hades said to Hiro and Azrinth. Stepping infront of her as he kept his dark gaze on her eye. " What do you want... " he said in a stern tone. " Simply to give you what you deserve. From Zeus. He says you've earned it. Lionheart. Such a noble name. " snapping bid fingers and the fleece had been granted to the two of them . Hiro caught it and handed it to his partner. " how do we know it's not a trap. . . " Hades smirked stepping back into his portal. " You don't... " Azzy cx: As she walks up, she's still in her Jigoku no Banken form. When he says he's fine she sits, her tail swaying as she heard the crack of him pushing bones back in place. Suddenly, something or someone catches her eyes as it appears. Just so happening to be a man in a suit, unknowingly of who he was until her senses alerted her of the "King of hell", Hades. She stands, her fur standing all the way down her spine as she growls and lowers her head. Her ears laying flat against her skull as she glares at him with large, glowing, red eyes. A thought crossed her mind as he spoke of his 'brother'... "When the hell did him and Zues get so close? Didn't they fuckin' hate eachother???" She mentally shrugged and wipes the thought away as she watches him carefully. As he pulls out the fleece and tosses it to Hiro she steps towards her boss and quickly takes it from him as she hears his last words of "you don't..." She lays it down and sniffs it, investigating every aspect from smell, to color, to size and density, to anything of power emitting off of it. It seemed okay, but suddenly something about the smell caught her nose and she backs away from it cautiously not sure what was messing with her. It was a deja vu scent, but there was no way in hell she could place it. TheNoGuy !: Hiro turned his attention to his accomplice. A confused expression on his face as he crossed his arms. " Well... When we get back to base. Have the science teams take a look at that. I want it examined down to the T. The fact they gave it to use willingly only specifies there over-confidence. It'll do for now. This will be there down fall amongst other things. Let's head back.." He said radioing in on the helicarrier to come down and pick them up. " Oh and... Good work. " Something Hiro had never done for any of his subordinates, congratulate them on there success. Soon ebough the pick up team arrived and they'd be allowed to depart with a mission success. . . Or so it'd seem. Azzy cx: She follows closely behind him as she picks up the fleece, carrying it in her jaws as they wait for the hellicarrier to pick them up. As soon as it gets to their location she shifts and puts the fleece in her back pocket, jumping up onto their ride home. As they sit there awaiting for their arrival to the base she looks at him. "Where'd you even get the motorcycle?" She asks curiously with a hint of sarcasm knowing they came with nothing but the things they had on them. "Oh, and thank you." She said as a late response to his congratulations for her good work. She leans back and cracks her neck, before standing and walking into the armory to remove her suit and put her civillian clothing back on. Grabbing the fleece from her back pocket and setting it down as she strips down to her underwear. TheNoGuy !: Hiro pulled himself from the helicarrier getting stopped in the hall by one of the other patrol men, giving then the instructions they asked for he went in his way. His eyes scowling when he watched his second in command go the opposite of way he had instructed. " Commander... " He said opening the armour room behind her and storming in. " Didn't I tell you to take that fleece to the science teams that was a direct or-" Hiro stopped in mid sentence. His eyes darting over the females curves. Twists and turns. Her full breast, and ample thighs and hips. His eyes squinted before he looked away. It had been over 10 years since he had been with a woman , strictly owning up to duty had been how he distracted himself. However. . . He had walked right into this one. His masculine arms crossing one another. He'd keep up the serious act as he turned his head staring at a pair of guns to the right of him within the armory. " My... Apologizes commander. I hadn't known you were going to do that... Here. I'd like to address however that you should have taken it to where I requested you to. But... I'll let it slide and um.. " Looking at her out of the corner of his eyes this time. " Do it myself... " he said slowly moitoning over. " Where did you uh.. Where'd you put it ?" Azzy cx: Just as he walks in she was bent over removing her pants. Hearing him scold her she turns around to face him, her hands on her hips as she looks at him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted out of the armor. I've had enough of wearing it for one day." Noticing his eyes look her over she grins taking pride in her body, allowing him the good look over her body. Looking at him she raises a brow as he stutters for a minute cutting off his sentence. Once he speaks again, turning his head to the side like a child who's just seen something he shouldn't have she giggles. "It's fine. You like the show?" She says sarcastically as she turns back around, letting her hair down from the ponytail she kept it in. Her hair falling down her back just slightly passed her rear end in waves of black and shiny strands. "The fleece is over here on the shelf in front of me." She bends over grabbing her black jeans she had been wearing before she changed into her suit earlier, slipping them on as she struggles a bit with them being skin tight. "I'm a bit busy if you don't mind coming and grabbing it real quick." She states as she struggles squeezing her rather large ass into her jeans bouncing around a bit. TheNoGuy !: Hiro motioned over to where she had said it had been. But his mind had been elsewhere. ' c'on Hiro... Your 35 years old... She's just a young girl. You can walk right past her. You've withstood torture. How bad could this be? I mean yes... You've isolated yourself for women this long. How hard is a few more seconds... ' he said in his head as He walked over to the item but when she began to hop to get into her pants. His eyes trailed over body... Her breast bouncing repeatedly up and down to accompany her plump ass as they struggled to get within her attire it had truly been unbareable. With his hands clenched tightly he took a deep breathe but when he walked past her. Catching whiff of her hair. He clenched his fingers tightly within his gloved hands. And like a bat out of hell he lunged towards her. Using his superior strength to pin her to the wall. When her back hit the wall the whole helicarrier shaking on impact. Using his hands to grip tightly to her wrist and holding her hands above her head. His lips locking onto her own like a savage beast. Biting on her bottom lip while his hands traveled around the circumference of her breast. Squeezing tightly around her firm breast while he'd hoist her up to his hips. Making her wrapping her legs around his waist while he removed her pants from the equation completely. His lips breaking from her own as he bite into her neck like an animal. He'd tear through her bra and panties making her completely naked as he positioned her onto the wall just right to the point of full and total domination. Azzy cx: "Finally!" Is the only thing that can escape from her mouth before she's savagely attacked by her boss. Her eyes flash a yellow color in complete shock before the hue changes to a dark blue of lust as she looks at him. As his lips lock with hers she moans slightly, kissing him back. While his teeth bite into her lip she bites him back, her wrists stuggling to break free from his grip. As he lets go of her wrists to caress her body, she locks her fingers in his hair as she grabs the back of his neck with her other hand pulling him to her with force. Noticing he's tore her clothes off completely leaving her pressed against him in the nude. Her claws come out at this point and her teeth become fangs as she moans softly, his touch driving her insane. Her legs wrap tightly around him, feeling him grow hard beneath his pants against her. She bites her lip grinning and tilts her head as his teeth bite into her neck. "Mmmmm..." is the only thing that can escape her at the moment before she pulls his head back to look at her. "Thought you'd never ask." She laughs with a hint of sarcasm and kisses him as she drags her claws down his chest shredding his shirt to rip it off, making her way down to his pants to undo them. Her eyes connect with his and she grins that seductive smile, showing off her fangs not so hidden behind perfect natural pink lips against a sun kissed skin tone. "C'mon 'killer' show me what you got." ;) TheNoGuy !: " You talk to much.. " he said with the same serious time as he felt her fingers fiddling with his pants. He pulled her up a bit more. His thick coc- '' The rest of this roleplay has been filtered and edited, the sexual content that you may or may not wouldn't have wanted to see will now be completely erdicated from this roleplay. Thank you.'' '20 MINUTES LATER....' Agggghh!!! " shouting at the top of his lungs. Dumping 5 thick loads of explosive cum into her cunt. Over flowing out of her in thick streams that spewed from the right and left of her hole. Pooling around him and her as there cum mixed together . His body slumped on the floor as he panted before finally pushing her off of him. He pulled his broken armoured pants back on before looking back at her. " Getcthst fleece over to those scientist like I ordered you to solider... " He said walking out of the room a bloody mess. People staring at him as he walked down the halls , he looked like he had just gotten done wrestling a tiger. Azzy cx: A sharp gasp escaped her as he began to cum, her body shaking as she kissed him back leaving a bloody hand print on his neck as she gives a cocky grin and looks down at him her deep blue eyes staring at him knowing her job is well done. Only to groan as he pushes her off of him and gets up. She lies there covered in sweat, blood, and bodily fluids from both him and her. Attempting to catch her breath she remembers bringing a spare pair of clothes with her. Lucky for that or she'd have to slip on that damn armor again. Sadly she didn't bring an extra pair of panties or another bra. A lazy groan slips from her as she sits up. Her hair wild, her body covered in blood... Looks like the greatest 'vampire' sex of all time. She crawls over and grabs the black tanktop she brought, slipping it on along with her grey denim jeans she brought, tossing her usual clothes into the trash for being torn off of her. Since HE was supposed to do it she walks over to grab the Fleece, pulling her messy hair into a bun. Grabbing it she walks out being eyed by everyone passing. One male stopped her to ask if she was okay. "I'm absolutely fine..." Is all she said as she makes her way to the lab being a 'good' girl and following her boss' orders.. "He better be pleased after that. I don't want anymore grumpiness come from him for a while." She mumbles under her breath as she walks. Making it to the lab she hands off the fleece to a woman who looked at her utterly horrified. "It's just blood. Calm down... and no it's not mine." She says as she walks away to his office. Category:Ark 19